rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarri
Looks / Acts * Small * Blue skin * Reversed legged * Simple dress made from plant matter (looks decayed and dried up)(for now) * Childish mannerisms * Easily over excited * Trickster * No equipment * Has a water skin tied to strap though over shoulder (looks like a messenger bag) THE BACKGROUND STORY This fey belongs to a peaceful tribe that live along side stone giants and other peaceful creatures in the wilderness. There, They have there own town composed of all these races. Most of the village (Airelos) including the fey, are gatherers living off the land. (Vegetarians) The village is concealed by powerful magic, making it extremely difficult to be detected. The villagers have never needed to partake in a battle, and have rarely seen other races. Every now and then they would encounter outsiders to their village, often playing tricks on them. Their magic would confuse, disorient, and mislead travelers away from the village. HOW DID I END UP HERE? '(Captured - to be sold as 'living' statue) The village has a small exploration team that scouts near by areas to ensure there are no immediate threats to the village. One day when one of the teams left the village to scout an area, Sarri stealthily tailed them. She wanted to become part of the scouting team and explore the world out side her village. They had found a what seemed to be a new cave at the base of a large hill near a tree. After gearing up they headed out to fully explore the cave and ensure the villages safety. During the exploration however, the scouting team encountered a human. As soon as he noticed the team he began scream the same word over and over again " - - - - - -". Flashes of light, and sounds of fairly sized rocks falling filled the cave. Some of the others that made it out, alerted the village. After hearing about the news Sarri's best friend, a rock elemental called " - - - - - -", immediately alerted the remaining members of the scout team about Sarri. One of them said they had seen Sarri petrified on the floor as they ran out. To concerned for safety, the remaining team refused to go back for Sarri and instead to fortify the village for a few days. " - - - - - -" refused to leave Sarri behind, and in the night went back for her by himself. Although he's super strong, and quite the musician, he's not the brightest, and was easily tricked into a trap where he has been stuck ever scene. '-------- #1- Sarri gets un-petrifed by crazy people Sarri awakes in an unknown place, with a strange human gazing at her from above. Unable to communicate with her rescuers, Sarri has a difficult time understanding why they won't let her out of the current room she's in, (They don't want a fey creature attracting attention) and becomes quickly frustrated. She devices a plan to escape the first chance she gets. After some time an interpreter is hired so that the group can speak with Sarri, and names are exchange for the first time. After some back and forth with questions it becomes apparent that these people can't help Sarri find her way home. But they are at least kind enough to help her. Which is far more than what she would have done with strangers lost in the woods. An agreement is made, allowing Sarri to explore around the inn she is now in. She also now understands why they are keeping her locked in one room. After some more thought, now that she's been given a bit more freedom, Sarri finally decided to leave. When no one's around to pay attention, she left out of an open window, but before she makes it more than 5 feet she notices something terrifying. Her rescuer Minet getting beaten and abducted by a group of shrouded humans. Sarri now too terrified to leave, quickly returns to tell the group of Minet's encounter. She is under the impression that whoever petrified her is now attacking the group in order to recapture her. She's now stuck with the group, from fear of being recapture when she's on her own. '-------- #2 - Long boat ride to HulkHaven' After failing to track down Minet the group decides to leave town. Sarri is stuck on a boat with the group for several days….. She's bored out of her mind, starving for something new and exciting. There's nowhere for her to fly to, nothing to see, just water as far as the eye can see. It's been a few more days and there are no signs of any nature beings to talk with. But at least the town provides more entertainment than the vast ocean. Sarrie can sense weak magic nearby but she's to scared to go searching for it. Especially with all the odd looks she gets from humans. '-------- #3 - OOC backstory talking day' We meet with my rock friend…. We fight river troll '-------- #4 - Long boat ride to HulkHaven' My rock friend has to leave After talked to a group of humans about orcs. Sarri and the group spends most of the mourning lounging on a hill, the day seemed to be going great, it was like a small vacation in nature, away from civilization. Little did she know they had taken on a mission were they were now waiting to slaughter a bunch of orcs. Sarri thought every thing was going great until the stupid orcs came and ruined everything! The orcs where spotted off in the distance about 700 feet away, Filled with adrenaline Sarri follows her group as they run away from the orcs before they have a chance to be seen. It's the first time she has seen an orc and it's terrifying. She's glad to avoid the fight. A few more hrs pass by as the group camps out in the forest lounging, waiting for backup. A few more humans are spotted sneaking their way to us. And they brought with them the necklace of the last orc patrol that we hid from. Clearly they have experience killing orcs… or maybe just killing in general *gulp* Sarri knew fighting would soon ensue, why else would killers be here to team up with her group? And why is she with these group of people any ways? It took a while, but sarri realized that if she wanted to get stronger to become a scout for her village, she needed to shut up and prove she could fight as good as these humans. At least they are granting her sanctuary, so she's safe… kind of … The group discusses a battle plan and begins to take action. The party makes it way around to the left of the fork working there way to the back. Expecting another group of orcs to come by patrolling they get the jump on the orcs and are able to easily defeat them. Sarri slams the orcs with force from her magic missiles. '-------- #5 - The Assault' We rush the fort as we get close the monk shots a rock at the orc stationed at the top of the wall. Once he notices us we continue to rush up to the moat and follow it until we see an entrance. At the bottom of the moat there's a cave that leads to the inside of the fort. The human with the pet leads the way into the tunnel and engages 2 orcs in battle. Before Sarri knows whats happening, the 2 orcs are dead. The group continues into the fort… Sarri wonders why they are here? Have they forgotten what they talked about? Sarri can hear some thunder stones going off in the distance. The group comes up from underground into a larger room. Exiting from the room into larger Court yard, they now find them self's inside the fort walls. Some orcs can be heard running towards in the direction of the thunder stones. The short dwarf of the group with a beard, runs around the back side of the building as the rest follow him. We enter the the next area after bashing the door down, Which leads to a small room with another door. Past that were more orcs! After an intense battle, we accidentally managed to get the attention of the other orcs from out side. Perhaps the noise from bashing down the door, is what got there attention, but either way, we now had a horde of orcs to deal with. We bought some time by locking the doors but its only a matter of time until the break them down.